Current methods for the monitoring of environmental parameters in enclosures suffer from one or more of the following problems: (a) access requires entry into the enclosure, thus high cost and higher safety risk; (b) systems often require wired communications and continuous power, which must be trenched around the enclosure; (c) installation and moving of equipment is costly, limiting the deployment of such sensing systems; and (d) attachment to existing structures can limit monitoring to poor locations within an enclosure.
It is clear that a distinct need exists for a low cost, robust system, method and apparatus for monitoring environmental parameters within enclosures, with an easy and flexible attachment and suspension system which may be easily modified, repaired, or moved.